Laguna de Pétalos 100 Retos Feudales ÍNDICE
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: Amor. Deseo. Odio & Drama. Todos y cada uno de estos y otros géneros van caminando de la mano en esta laguna de flores. 100 drabbles. 100 obras sin relación y diversas parejas. [Obra participante en el reto anual: "Diario de Amor: Cien Relatos Feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"].


**{** Serie de Drabbles **}**

 **Laguna** de **Pétalos.**

* * *

 **100 Relatos Feudales**

 _Diario de amor... Cien relatos feudales_

 **100 Formas de decir: Te amo.**

* * *

Actividad en el Foro _**¡Siéntate!** _El cual sigue en curso y al cual ustedes pueden ir y aceptar el reto... sí se atreven (link del foro en mi perfil).

 **D** isclaimer:

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 _Laguna de Pétalos_ © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 _INDICE DE LOS RETOS, NOMBRES DE LOS FICS Y SUS PAREJAS._

 _SI LES INTERESA, PUEDEN ENTRAR A MI PERFIL Y LEERLOS._

Paz & Amor a Todos(as).

* * *

1\. Ayudarle a salir airoso de una situación incómoda. [ **HECHO** ] — **Golpe a tu Ego.** _(InuYasha & Kagome)._

2\. Ser su compañer de fechorías.

3\. Guardar una foto o retrato.

4\. Arreglarle el cabello.

5\. Contigo pan y cebolla. (¡En las buenas y en las malas!)

6\. Dejarle una nota en un lugar inesperado.

7\. Tomar una decisión en pos de la felicidad del otro.

8\. Conseguir algo novedoso solo para seducirl .

9\. Cargarl si se siente cansad y/o está lastimad .

10\. Celebrar el aniversario de conocerse (o similar).

11\. Engordar juntos.

12\. Tener un hijo.

13\. Llenarle de halagos cuando lo necesite.

14\. Perdonar su torpeza.

15\. Saber a qué le tiene miedo y/o ayudarle a enfrentarlos.

16\. Ayudarle en sus labores de menaje/belleza (depilación, uñas, piel, etc.).

17\. Enseñarle a defenderse (verbal y/o físicamente).

18\. 'Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa'.

19\. Regalar/compartir tu comida favorita.

20\. Aprender algo nuevo solo para él/ella. (Por ejemplo: cocinar, etc.)

21\. Sonreír al verle sonreír, reír o siendo feliz.

22\. Cuidar de su mascota.

23\. Prepararle un baño.

24\. Ayudarle a estudiar/practicar algo.

25\. Cuidarlo de que este sano (ponerse medio modo mamá/papá).

26\. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

27\. Dedicarle una canción (melodía o similar).

28\. Tolerarse los pedos. (Notorio, y cierto.)

29\. Preferir estar con esa persona aún cuando pareciera que hay mejores planes.

30\. Hacerle llorar de la risa.

31\. Cuidarlo borracho (y limpiar lo que deja).

32\. Saber exactamente dónde hacerle cosquillas.

33\. Tragar tu orgullo por esa persona.

34\. Intentar algo nuevo en el ámbito romántico/sexual para combatir la rutina y/o entretenerl .

35\. Viajar con esa persona.

36\. Ámame cuando menos lo merezca.

37\. Formalizar su compromiso.

38\. Escucharl aunque hable siempre de lo mismo (y poner la misma cara de interés de la primera vez).

39\. Mentira piadosa.

40\. Besarle una herida/rasmillón.

41\. Organizarle un cumpleaños sorpresa.

42\. Hacerle un mandado con un clima insoportable.

43\. Jugarle alguna broma con un final dulce.

44\. Velar porque duerma bien y tranquil .

45\. Intentar congeniar con sus amigos para que se sienta content .

46\. Enseñarle algo.

de la lluvia aunque te mojes.

48\. Dedicarle un logro tuyo.

49\. Escribirle una carta.

50\. Cocinar para esa persona.

51\. Prepararle su bebida favorita (aunque pueda ser especialmente complicado o tedioso).

52\. Adivinar lo que el otro va a decir.

53\. Ejercitar juntos.

54\. Confiar en esa persona aún cuando todo pinta en contra en ese momento.

55\. Una escapada romántica.

56\. Soñar un futuro juntos.

57\. 'Es una receta de familia' — 'Sé qué hierbas medicinales podemos usar'.

58\. Te acompaño. — No quiero que estés solo fuera.

59\. No tener secretos.

60\. Invitarl a comer a su lugar favorito.

61\. Dejarle comer primero cuando ambos tienen mucha hambre.

62\. Morir por esa persona.

63\. Arreglar algo de su casa que está descompuesto (no necesariamente hacerlo bien).

64\. Regalarle algo que comentó que le gustaba.

65\. Tener un estilo de beso propio ('de ustedes').

66\. Defenderle de un ataque.

67\. El compromiso de una promesa valiosa.

68\. Apoyarle cuando llora o tiene pena.

69\. Prestarle tu único abrigo cuando hace mucho frío.

70\. Perdonarle un error que te haya dañado.

71\. Probar cosas nuevas juntos.

72\. Enojarse con él/ella por un tema cualquiera, pero ser capaz de afrontarlo de forma madura solo para no herirl .

73\. Llevarle algo que olvidó donde estudia/trabaja.

algo por su familia, pensando en el bienestar de su ambiente.

75\. Hacer algo que te de vergüenza, pero que le hará reír o ser feliz.

76\. Procurarle algún medio de transporte.

77\. Convivir (y hacerlo soportable).

78\. Mandarle un regalo desde la distancia.

79\. Actuar como un niño para mostrarle tu afecto. (Por ejemplo, tirarle el pelo, etc.)

80\. Acompañarlo si hace dieta, haciendo dieta con él.

81\. Cuidarle cuando cae en cama enfermo.

82\. Cantarle su canción favorita.

83\. Responderle dudas incómodas sin hacerle sentir avergonzad (a pesar de que podrías hacerlo perfectamente).

84\. Aunque se enoje, decirle NO a las cosas que le dañan.

85\. Déjame cargar con eso.

86\. Sacrificar algo por esa persona.

87\. Complementarse cuando cuentan una anécdota.

88\. Aprender (conocer) y amar los pequeños detalles del otro. (Por ejemplo, que hace cierta mueca cuando tiene miedo, etc.)

89\. Presentarle ante gente nueva de una forma cariñosa que le haga sentir especial.

90\. Tener un secreto solo de ustedes.

91\. Apoyarle en sus proyectos (y ser sujeto de pruebas).

92\. Compartir algo con él/ella que te es muy preciado.

93\. Consolarl cuando tiene una pesadilla.

94\. Acabar riendo después de una discusión.

95\. Llevarse bien con los suegros.

96\. Preparé esto para nosotros (para ti).

97\. Tallar un lugar con el nombre de ambos.

98\. Envejecer juntos.

99\. ¿Ganando kilos? ¿Donde? ¡Si estás hermos !

Y la mejor forma...

100\. Hacerle sentir y saber que lo amas por quién es, y no por quien podría o quisieras que fuera.

* * *

 **N** otas: La lista es oficial del foro. En caso de que deseen seguirla, hagan el favor de ir al foro y solicitar unirse a la actividad. Muchas gracias.

Por otro lado quiero aclarar que mis OTP's de siempre son **InuKag & SesshoRin** por lo que no es probable que vaya a hacer Crack! Pairings a demás del SesshoRin.

Esto es sólo para ayudarme a recuperar la inspiración e iré tan lejos como me sea posible. Ojalá les gusten los mini escritos.

No puse todos juntos porque cada uno de ellos tiene una pareja diferente y géneros diferentes; una disculpa por hacerlos ir y venir de mi cuenta para buscar los escritos pero soy un tanto fanática y no me gusta poner todo junto como una ensalada XD. Por lo que sólo puedo esperar que gusten de esta serie de drabbles sin orden ni continuación.

 **A** dvertencias: Estas serán dadas en los drabbles si los hay. 7w7

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
